Window Pains
Window Pains is episode 5 of Season 1. It is the fifth episode overall. Synopsis A vandal strikes right before a huge maths exam and Sally first refuses to help the client because of her rivalry with him. Summary One late evening, Mr. Cubbins was outside checking things around the school. Just as he thinks everything is fine, he happens to run into Achmed riding his skateboard. He apologizes and asks that he doesn't get him into trouble. The custodian insist the student is in trouble -- especially when he spots a bunch of broken windows. The next day, Doowee and Sally are struggling to work together because Doowee wants to show Sally his hard worked invention and wishes to test it, while she wants to keep studying for a special math event coming up that she really wants to win. Doowee doesn't understand why she's even bothering since the Principal's son Martin always wins, but Sally refuses and scolds Doowee, sending him home so that she can have some peace. But before she can finish, Martin shows up at the door of S.B.I. He explains the broken windows he happened to spot, but his dad, the principal thinks he also knows the identity of who broke the windows. Sally doesn't see what the big deal is in hearing this, but Martin asks Sally to conduct her own investigation anyway, because he isn't even sure if the person he has a hunch about, is actually the real suspect. At first Sally just thinks Martin is trying to rid of her so that she can't study anymore and he tries to tell her that she's wrong, but she makes him leave anyway and she refuses to take him as a client until the event ends. Later on at school, Doowee mentions to Sally that his lie-detecting device claimed that Martin lied earlier and she is quick to think it's because she is right about him wanting her out of the way. They head to class afterward, where Sally spots the three broken windows and takes a seat, where a huge amount of broken glass sits. She and Doowee ask some questions about the crime before the teacher reveals that the suspect was already caught, then he starts the test. Sally is unable to focus on the test, so when the teacher approaches her, she points out that while three windows were broken, only two stones are on the scene. She then tries to ask the Custodian where the glass from the third window went as he comes in to clean, but she gets yelled at by the teacher again. By the time the test ends, Sally realizes she never finished it. In the hallway by the lockers, Doowee makes conversation with Erna over how easy the test was this time. She mentions that she may not come in third again this year, and he asks her why that's a problem since third place isn't so bad. Erna snaps at him and says that third place isn't winning, then takes off after he helps her pick up something she dropped. Sally joins Doowee and thinking that Martin had a plan to sabotage her chances of winning the math prize, resumes chasing after him when she happens to spot him in the hallway. They run outside to the sport stadium and find that he's suddenly vanished. But this only makes Sally want to really find Martin even more now. They hide near his home and wait until they spot Martin heading inside. They watch as he sneaks in, and Sally follows behind Martin and they wind up in the Principal's study. Doowee immediately says that they should leave but Sally doesn't see any harm in it. She finds their test papers to see the C she got, but then they both get caught by the principal, who suspends them from school as punishment. They head back to school to try to investigate some more. But when they get caught by the custodian, they are forced to run away and rid of him before returning. They resume checking things out when Sally mentions that they may just not be looking in the right spots. They look through the third window and find more glass just inches from it outside, along with a book -- causing them to realize that someone threw it through the window. But before they can do anything more, they realize someone is coming and hide. Sally confronts Martin while Doowee hides in a nearby closet. Sally explains to Martin her suspicions about him, but he claims that while it's a nice theory he didn't do it. He had been at the school last night but he was skateboarding with a friend when the window broke, and it surprised them and they tried to leave. He got away but his friend was caught by the custodian, which is why he was hoping Sally would investigate. Doowee then confirms that Martin was telling the truth, though Sally remains suspicious. Sally is unable to believe him since he's so nerdy and known for it. She can't believe him to be a skateboarder until Martin proves it by showing Sally the inside of his locker. He explains that he keeps that stuff hidden so his dad wont see it, and the reason he snuck into his house was because of how late he got home. As Sally makes an attempt to think of the other suspect, she suddenly spots a big ink stain on the back of Doowee's shirt. He mentions that there was a broken ink cartridge in the supplies closet, and Martin points out that Sally has some on her headscarf too. She didn't hide in the cupboard however, and after she takes the headscarf off, they recognize it as Erna’s. They think about what could have happened and confront her at her locker with the evidence. But before they can say much the custodian shows up and grabs them while Erna takes off with the discarded headscarf. Sally reveals that Erna is the vandal and a cheater, and Martin decides to use his skateboard. But just as they turn the corner, they run into Erna, and the Principal Shoebridge. Later on, Martin skates with his friend as the principal goes over how he has decided to make skateboarding a school sport for the students. He then hands the trophy to the second place winner of the math prize, as he took it from Erna and punished her. He gives it to Sally and Doowee as everyone cheers. Quotes *Martin: "It's a great theory, but it's not true." Characters *Sally Bollywood *Doowee McAdam *Martin *Erna *Principal Shoebridge *Achmed Trivia Goofs * When chasing Martin, they were running through the school halls, however once they got outside, they appeared outside the gym. Gallery Category:Episodes